I Love to Sing with Barney (SuperMalechi's Home Video Version)
I Love to Sing with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 5 released on Tuesday, January 12, 1999. Plot Barney and his friends play together by singing songs. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Hannah *Stephen *Robert *Danny *Kim *Linda *Kristen *Ashley *Alissa *Michael *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Songs #Being Together #The Land of Make-Believe #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Taking Turns #Over in the Meadow #London Bridge #S'Mores #The Yum-Yum Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Clapping Song #A Silly Hat #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Laugh with Me #Castles So High #She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain #Down By the Station #Bumping Up and Down #The Raindrop Song #Colors Make Me Happy #The More We Get Together #The Rocket Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Muffin Man Medley: The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake, and The Muffin Man (Reprise) #If You're Happy and You Know It #People Helping Other People #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1999 album of the same name. *The Barney and Friends Season 4-6 Set is used. *the "Barney Theme Song" was not used in this home video. Instead, At the start of the video, a yellow background with notes on them is used and the title "I Love To Sing with Barney" is used. *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, after the "Barney Theme Song", he is seen going in the treehouse. *The version of "The Land of Make-Believe" was the same from the 1999 CD album of the same name, except with the vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip & Sing". *Keesha has her Late 1998-2000 voice and look. *Jeff has his 1994-2002 voice and Late 1998-2000 look. *Hannah has her July 1998-2000 voice and September 1998-2000 look. *Stephen has his 1993-2000 voice and Late 1998-2000 look. *Robert has his Late 1998-2000 voice and look. The age of him was 7. *Danny has his 1994-2000 voice and look. And the age of him was 8. *Kim has her 1994-2002 voice and Mid 1998-2000 look. The age of her was 12. *Linda has her 1998-2000 voice and look. *Kristen has her Late 1998-2002 voice and Late 1998-2000 look. *Ashley has her 1994-1999 voice and Late 1998-1999 look. *Alissa has her 1994-1999 voice and Late 1998-1999 look. *Michael has his Late 1996-1999 and look. *Kathy has her Late 1996-2000 voice and Late 1998-2000 look. *Tosha has her Late 1996-1999 voice and look. *Min has her Late 1997-1999 voice and look. *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) his 1997-1999 voice and look. *Keesha wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Jeff wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Hannah wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "Sing and Dance with Barney" *Stephen wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Danny wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Kim wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Linda wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Kristen wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Once a Pond a Time". *Ashley wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "Aunt Rachel is Here!". *Alissa wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "Aunt Rachel is Here!". *Michael wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Kathy wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Sing & Dance with Barney". *Tosha wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Sing & Dance with Barney". *Min wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The set for the Super-Dee-Duper Bakery for the song "Muffin Man Medley: The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake, and The Muffin Man (Reprise) " in this home video is a similar to Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria from "Barney's Adventure Bus!". *The same regular and white chef's hat, and regular and white chef's apron that Barney wears for the "Muffin Man Medley: The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake, and The Muffin Man (Reprise)" at the Super-Dee-Duper Bakery used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1999 Season 5 home video, "Walk Around the Block With Barney". Transcript *(we see Barney going up the treehouse) *Barney: Oho, hi there. It's good to see you again. I'm glad you're here! (giggles) I hope my friends are here. (goes in) Hi gang! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Watch ya doing here? *Michael: We're playing. *Kristen: Oh, we just like playing at the treehouse. *Robert: And look at things. They are so fun. *Barney: Good. And even, we are being together. * * * Category:1999 episodes Category:Barney Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:Barney and Friends Season 5